Guess who comming for Christmas
by purpletwist
Summary: It's Christmas with the DBZ Crew, And Goku has something up his sleeves
1. oh Cristmas memories

It was the first Thursday of December on mount Pouz. Three sayains were walking in the fresh crisp snow behind them dragging a Tree. it's Christmas season and the family had a tradition to get a Christmas tree on the first Thursday of December.

" Gohan?" a small little boy spoke, the person next to him called Gohan looked down to the child

" yeah Goten?" Gohan responded

" I've been good right so that means Santa will come?" he asked. Goten at the age of seven he still believes in Santa Claus

" yup thats right Goten" Gohan told him. behind the two brothers their father Goku was dragging the tree, he was in deep though, watching his two son he got the most bizarre idea ever

_well why not _he thought to him self _ it might work._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

" Oh Goku it's beautiful tree" a woman said when here eyes laid on the tree

" I picked it out mom" Goten said proud of him self.

" well I almost got all of the decorations out" the mother named Chichi said " now I just have to find.." she headed to the store closest which was located under the stairs next to the downstairs bathroom. she started to fling stuff from the closest, first was a box, then Easter decorations, then a book was flung, it smacked Goku in the head, Goku rubbed the hurt spot when he looks down at the book

" SON'S FAMILY CHRISTMAS" the label said, Goku pickup the book

" hey Chichi look what I found" he held up the book. Chichi poked her head out from the closet her smile lit up

" that it" she cried " that what I was looking for" she walked over to Goku and took the book out of his hands " our Christmas album" she opened the book, the first page had her and Goku and behind them a misshapen Christmas tree

" oh look" she said " it's our first Christmas together" she walked over to the couch, Goten got up on the couch to look at the book to, Goku and Gohan stood behind the couch to look. Chichi flipped a few more pages, the next section was the two and this time a crying baby with a tail

" who's that?" Goten asked pointing to the baby

" this was your brothers first Christmas" she explained, she flipped the pictures of Gohan's previouse Christmas's, then it came to a pictures of Her, Gohan and a happy cheerful baby.

" and this was your first Christmas" Chichi told him, looking back on that picture there was an empty spot, Goku notest it to, it did hurt him to not be there for Goten's first Christmas. now he relies it going to be his first Christmas with the child.. Chichi closed the book, she placed it on the coffee table

" now lets get that tree decorated" she said.

" Yay" Goten cheered, Goten jumped off the couch and went to help with the tree. Goku was in deep though again

_i want this Chritsmas to be a good one and with family_ then he snaped his fingers " yeah why not".

* * *

uh oh what is Goku think of?

My spin of a DBZ Christmas


	2. Decorating at the Brife's

In west city, Christmas decoration were going up all over the streets, Tv shops advertised the newest toy for children an in the centar of the city laid a giant yellow dome house

" Jingle bells Jingle bells , Jingle all the way" a voice can be heard singing, the voice was setting up fake snow on the mantel piece of the fire place, the he hung three stocking

" oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open .." he continued

" Trunks" another voice interrupted the boy. Turnks turn to see his father glaring at him

" it bad enough i have to deal with the decorations but can you not sing those annoying songs"

" we wish you a merry Christmas" a radio was playing behind Vegeta " We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new ye.." but for the poor radio it was blown up before it could finished.

" Dammit Vegeta did you blow up the radio" a female voice called from the kitchen

" for the last time woman I do not like these ridiculous music that you play every single year" Vegeta stared to complain " and i will not have my son sing that crap ether, he left the living room .

" dad doesn't like Christmas huh mom" Trunks said.

" oh i wouldn't worry about it" the woman named Bulma said " why don't you finished decorating then we can all go over to Goku's"

" yay" Trunks cheered, he ran over to a box filled with Christmas items. he pulled out some fake snowmen and a Santa hat " have a holly jolly Christmas" Trunks started to sign a different Christmas song banding the old one and he put on the Santa hat, Bulma smiled and went back into the kitchen, she checked the over

" Goku loves Christmas cookies " she left the oven to another 3 minuets, the kitchen had a wonder smell of gingerbread and sugar cookies.

* * *

oh my favorite Christmas song was playing while I wrote this Chapter

Vegeta is such a Scrooge.


	3. Visitors at the Son's

back at the son's house the Christmas tree was almost finished. Goten had the star in his hands,

" is it time to put the star on ? he asked. the boy felt himself get lifted up, he was eye level with the Christmas tree top. looking behind him goku was the one holding him up.

" go ahead son" he said. Goten took the star and carefully placed it on the top, the Goku lowered him down. a knock could be heard from the front door

" who could that be?" Chichi asked

" hey any one home" a gruffed friendly voice called from outside, goten expression lit up

" Mom it's Grampa" he said racing to the door. out side stood a giant man, the man that size is know as the once horrible OxKing

" Hi Goten" OxKing said looking down at his Grandson " may I come in?"

" sure" Goten got out of the way, OxKing came in with Goten closing the door behind him , Gohan walked up to him

" hi Grampa" he said. OxKing looked down at his first grandson

" hello Gohan" he said " how's the studding going?"

" well" Gohan started whild rubbing the back of his head, Chichi came over and cleared her throat

" Gohan has made up from the time Buu attacked but with Videl in the picture he's been slacking off"

" mom" Gohan said blushing

" oh Chichi relax" Oxking told her " Gohan's a smart kid he won't slack off"

" hi Ox King" Goku called from the tree

" hey Goku" Oxking said " good to see you"

" you to" Goku replied " we just got the tree set up" Goku backed away " what do you think?". the Oxking took at good look at the tree

" why it's the best tree so far this year" he chuckled. OxKing felt a tug on his pant leg, looking down Goten was smiling at him

" Grampa can we build a snowman?" he asked " please". the large man looked down at his daughter for permission, Chichi nodded

" Goten loves to build snowmen with you" she said.

" yippy!" Goten Cry, he raced over to the front door and started to dress for the snow, he sat on the floor and begain to put on the snow pants, the his mittens, hat and last the jacket. Oxking went to open the door and the two set off, closing the door behind him. Chichi was going to head back into the kitchen when another knock was on the door

" I'll get it " she said walking to the door, opening the door out sode stood Bulma all bundled up, Trunk bundled up as well and next to bulma , Vegeta stood with his arms crossed in a pea soup green sweater, Vegeta never had to wear a super warm jacket during the winter cause in his mind the earth's winter was a disappointment.

" oh hey " Chichi said "come on in" she got out of the way so the trio coud come inside to warm up. goku who was still decorated saw Vegeta

" Hey Vegeta" he waved, Vegeta scowled and ignored Goku's friendly greeting. Chichi look down at Trunks as if her were looking for some one

" Trunks if your looking for goten he's outside with his grandfather. bothe Trunks and Vegeta's eyes widen when Chichi mentions her father. they both couldn't get over the fact that her father was a friggin giant. each time Vegeta saw the Oxking he tries real hard but the man just intimidate him. Goku who just finished the last of the decorating turned his attention to his friend and son

" hey let me go with you" he said " I know Vegeta would like to pound me to the ground". Vegeta smirked with that remark

"I would be glad to" he said

" first i want to speak with bulm then we can go" he said. Bulma turn her attention to Goku

" sure Goku what is it?" she asked, Goku walked over to her

" Bulma can you lend me your dragon radar?" he asked, every one's eyes widen with that request

" uh yeah Goku" Bulma quickly said " but may I ask why". Goku just smiled

" nope it's a secret " he said. he walked over to the front door and started to bundle up, he turn his head back to Bulma

" do you have it with you?" he asked

" Uh..I left it at home" she said " you can stop by and get it if you want" she said

" oh thank you" Goku just finished putting on his jacket, he open the door and the 2 and a half sayains were out in the cold. all that remain in the house was gohan, Bulma and Chichi all with puzzled looks.

* * *

yeah with Vegat and the Oxking, I mean I allways wonded how Vegeta would react to the size of Goku's father in-law? a earthling that huge might make a full blood sayain jump out of there skins..maybe


	4. Snow and the Dragonball search begains

out in the snow Trunk spotted Goten and the OxKing, they were putting the finishing touches on there third snow man, Goten turned his head to see his friend running over to them

" Hi Trunks" Goten waved. Trunks although was amazed with the snowmen pretended he did care walked up to him

" whats with the lame snowmen?" he asked

" Trunks me and Grampa build these". Goten whined, the Oxking popped from behind the fourth in progress snowmen

" hi yah Trunks" he said, Trunks was caught of guard by the giant man, he heard stories from Oolong about the Oxking's past

" uh hi Oxking" he said in a respectable greeting. Goku and Vegata caught up with the group, Vegeta kept asking what Goku was planning to do with the Dragon balls

" Kakarott tell me hat do you plan to do with those dragon balls?" he asked the fourth time

" nope sorry Vegeta i can't tell" Goku said wile grinning " your gonna have to wait and see like every one else". Vegeta just scowled and turned his head away. Goku walked father ahead of vegeta and joined his son, Father In-law and Trunks

" Hey guys" Goku called, he looked at all the snowmen " wow you guys were busy " he said " Oxking is it alright if i made a snowman with the boys?" he asked

" Sure" Oxking told him " I'm just about worn out" the giant man walked over to Vegeta and sat down, but when he sat down parts of the ground shook under his weight even Vegeta almost lost balance, Vegeta made sure to keep his distant from the Oxking, and he heard Bulma say that when Goku was a child he couldn't lay a dent in this guy. Vegeta wouldn't allow himself to believe that a earthling could go unharmed by a sayain, especially a child.

" it's nice to see Goku spending time with Goten" the Oxking started a conversation, Vegeta was only hafe listening, goku was putting the head of the snow man on when Trunks got a fun idea to throw a snowball at him, Goku in return threw one back but Trunks dodged it. Goten teamed up with Goku and the both started to hurl snow balls at the lavender hair boy. Trunks tried his best to keep up then he was hit with 2 then 5 snowballs at a time

" i give, i give" Trunks said holding his hand s to surrender. Vegeta couldn't help but to Chuckle ask his son's weakness.

" I'm glad i got to know Goku" the Oxking went on " if it weren't for him I would still be a evil raging monster". Now the Oxking had Vegeta's full attention, this giant fool was once a raging monster?". Vegeta ignored this though as he continued to watch his son play Games with Goku and his son.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the next day Goku was at Capsules corp. he was following Doctor Breifs. he pressed a button on the intercom on the wall

" Bulma dearest" he spoke in " Goku is hear to see you"

" Bring him in" Bulma's voice replied from the speaker. the doors open to reveal Bulma's lab, Bulma in a wheeled chair spun around

" oh hey Goku" she said the dragon radar in her hand, she got up to handed to him "here you go be careful with it"

" thanks " Goku said " I'll return it as soon at I get the seven dragonballs" he walked over to the nearest window, opening it he was stepping onto the windowsill " see yah" he took off. A robot servant walked over and closed the window.

o0o0o0o0o0o

" ok lets see" Goku pressed the button on the radar, the radar displayed 3 dragonballs in the east, 2 in the north, 1 west and, 1 south. " well I'm heading west so I'll get that one" Goku burst into extra speed.

the first Dragonball was in a tiger den, and this tiger was not a ordinary one, it was white with blue strips. it was sleeping with the dragon ball under it's big paw. Goku carefully approached the sleeping kitty, with his left hand he carefully lifted up the paw and with his right he took the dragon ball, Goku placed the paw back down, then he tip toed out of the cave, he was so close but his right foot stepped on a old bone causing to crack. the tiger woke up it's green eyes glaring at Goku. Goku turned to the tiger

" oh was this yours" he pointed to the dragonball " you wouldn't mind if i borrowed this now" he said sheepishly. the tiger growled.

o0o0o0o

minuets later Goku was out of the cave, his shirt was torn a little

" I'm glad that tiger let me bowwoed the dragonball" he flew up into the sky, behind the spot where he took of the tiger was laying with it's rear end up and had a dazed look on it's face.

* * *

yeah that part with the Oxking and Vegeta, it was a funny little idea of Vegeta disbelieving that the Ox king could go unharmed from a sayain Child. and the tiger, hey they got frigging dinosaurs so why not put in a tiger with a bizarre color.

Comment are nice please


	5. Goku's wish revealed

in this Chapter Goku wish will be revealed to all.

Dragonballz belongs to Akria Toriyama

* * *

Hours later Goku had all seven, the seven balls were glowing

" A rise Shenlong" Goku commanded. the sky got darken and a yellow bolt of energy emerge from the dragon balls and into the sky, the energy tok form of a larg long dragon

" you have summoned me" Shenlong spoke " I shall grant you 2 wishes" he said

" hi Shenlong" Goku spoke " I was wondering I would like my brother Raditz to join me and my family for Christmas and New years" he asked

" I shall grant that wish" Shenlong voice boomed, his eyes turned red " before your brother get's here would you like a second wish?" the dragon asked. Goku though for a moment

" oh yeah I see what you mean" Goku rubbed his chin then he snapped his fingers " I wished my brother not allowed to harm or kill the humans and my family but he is allowed to train with me, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten" Goku told the Dragonl

" so it shall be" the Dragon's eyes glowed again " your wishes have been granted, farewell until the next summon" Shelong turned back to the bolt of yellow energy, the the energy returned to the seven dragon balls, the dragon balls flew up into the sky and the separated into opposite directions. a few seconds later a flash of white energy appeared, Goku shield his eyes, the energy disappeared, in it placed stood a sayain with long black hair almost down to his ankles, he had that old style sayain armor, he wore a angry scowl on his face, then he smirked at his victim

" hello Brother" he said.

* * *

OK the truth is no one has never written a story with Raditz and Christmas so I'll be the first to Give Raditz a Christmas story,

Radtz: hey what the hell is this " Christmas"

Me: oh you'll see ( rolls eyes)


	6. Raditz meets the Son's

" Hey Raditz " Goku greeted, Raditz was not in the mood, he remembered him getting killed by him

" give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Raditz asked

" well it's Christmas" Goku told him, Raditz expression went to a confused one

" Christ..what?" he asked

" Christmas, it's the one time where family and friends get together and celebrate?" Goku explained

" Kakarott your a sayain for god sakes" Raditz scolded " forget this weak planet and is customs excuse of holidays"

" oh come on " Goku told him " lighten up will you" Goku expression went from normal to dead serious " now listen your on my planet and you're playing by my rules, and the number one rule is you can't harm and kill any humans" he told him " and if you want your allowed to train with me, my sons, Vegeta and his son"

"wait" Raditz spoke " what do you mean son's? I though you had only one" Raditz asked " and Prince Vegeta's on this planet and he has a son?"

" yup" Goku turned his back " well come on I'm going to introduce my family to you" he said, Goku shot up into the sky, Raditz although didn't like it obeyed and followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

few seconds later in the sky Raditz was looking down on the earth, there he saw a old man trying to walk, not thinking and making sure he brother didn't see him Raditz flew down to the old man ready to kill him, but just as he's about to strike a yellow band wrap on his tail begin to glow, soon Raditz felt him self weaken and he fell to the ground, to him it felt like 50 elephants all standing on him. Goku landed next to him

" What did I say?" Goku asked , his arms were crossed and he was disappointed with his brother

" What did you do to me?" Raditz asked he lifted him self up and uncoiled his tail, looking at it he spotted the yellow band, he tried to rip it off but couldn't

" each time you try to kill a human that band will react and cause you to fall on your face and you'll feel the pressure of 50 elephants on your back" Goku explained " so don't try any thing". Raditz nodded and the two continued to mount Pouz

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At Goku's home Chichi was preparing dinner, she took a sip of the soup she was making

" hmm needs more ptenrandon tail" she shifted over to her cutting board and cut up a slice of the ptenrandon tail from last nights dinner, she went back over to the pot and dropped the piece in, then added a little more salt and then a pinch of pepper, she tasted the soup again

" much better"

" Chichi I'm home" Goku called from the front door, Chichi turn the burner down to low so it wont over boil. she wiped her hands then went into the living room to greet her husband

" dinners almost.." she stopped when she saw Raditz standing behind him, Raditz was taking in the sights of the Christmas tree and the weird decorations, Chichi carefully approached her husband

" Goku who's this?" she asked not taking her eyes off the stranger

" Chichi this is my brother" he said pointing to the long hair guy

" uh...your brother?..." she said. Raditz eyes directed over to Chichi, he studied her features and finds is quiet surprising that the earth women are actuality pretty.

" uh..and you are?" he asked. Chichi polity bowed to him

" I'm your sister-in-law" she said " my name is Chichi". Raditz was surprised at this he quickly bowed back in respect. Goten came down the stairs

" Dad your home" he said, he ran past Chichi and flew into Goku's arms to hug him, he notest the stranger next to him " Dad who's that?" he asked pointing to Raditz. Raditz was surprised how much this Child resembled his brother

" Goten this is your uncle Raditz" he said "he'll be spending Christmas with us " Goku explained, Goten looked at his new uncle then held out his hand to Raditz

" Hi uncle Raditz" Goten said " I'm Goten". Raditz took the boy's hand and shook it. Gohan was coming down the stairs to get a cup of water when he spotted Raditz in the living room, Painful memories came back to when he was a child, his anger started to rise, Goku felt his Ki, Quickly he placed Goten down and went over to calm Gohan

" Gohan it's ok " Goku told him " he won't hurt us"

" but Dad" Gohan gritted though his teeth

" don't worry he won't harm you" Goku said. Gohan's power decreased, he slowly aproched his Uncle

" hello" he said " you probably don't recognize me?" he asked. Raditz looked down at this young man standing before him

" oh yes I do" he said " your that Child with the strong power level" he said.

" hey every one " Chichi said " Dinner is ready" she went back into the kitchen Goten raced into the kitchen then Gohan slowly walked into the kitchen but not before he Gave his Uncle a cold glare.

" Gohan is still upset with you" Goku explained

" I understand" Raditz said " would it be ok if I talk to the boy one of these days?" he asked

" That's probably a good idea" Goku said " but now lets eat" Goku started to head into the kitchen, Raditz followed him.

* * *

will Raditz learn not to harm the humans?, will he accept his brothers family and will gohan keep his gruge agaist his Uncle?

Find out on the next Dragonballz

Nice comments please


End file.
